Yami Battle
by Superboy4444
Summary: yami and bakura fight to see who is better


Chapter 1: Bakura's wrath.

this is my first story so bear with me

First off I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend kevin and my brother dj taz. They are the ones who got me on this site.

This story will be about Bakura and yami Bakura arguing and almost killing each other and Yami and Yami Bakura fighting, Arguing, and sending each other limping.Tai Joey and Tristen will only make a couple of appaerences. Of course Kaiba will be in this insulting everyone and cursing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!Laughs loudly

Bakura just got home and started on his Homework when the door bell ranged. Bakura opened the door to find that it was yugi who ranged. "Um...Hi Bakura" yugi said looking kinda sad. Hi yugi why are you here? Bakura said looking puzzled. He thought yugi was with yami but he didn't see yami anywhere. Can I ask you something yugi said. "Sure" Bakura said. "Well... has yami bakura ever want to fight yami" Yugi said . Sure plenty of times. Why? Well yami and yami bakura are arguing at the mall where I was just at" yugi said. "What? your crazy Bakura's upstairs in my room" Bakura said. "Really lets see" yugi said.

Bakura and yugi ran into the room to find out it was empty. "Oh great he got out the window" bakura said . "This is bad we have to get there" yugi said urgently. "But yugi they wouldn't make a mess out in Public it's probably nothing" bakura said . "I wouldn't count on that they could just go to the shadow realm"said yugi. "Oh god your right" bakura said now struck with terror! "Why don't we call them back they'll just appear right next to us" said bakura more calm. "Okay" yugi said. They both called there yami's back to find them right next to'em still urguing.

Yami Bakura: If it wasn't for bakura i would've beat you in that duel if Bakura didnt use the change of heart he was sealed in on my monster you would've lostt!!!

Yami: So now your blaming other people that it was there fault to cover that you suck!!

Yami Bakura: No I'm saying that your a pathetic duelist and you get lucky all the darn time you idiot and.... why are we here ?

yami: they called us back minutes ago moron.

Yami Bakura : how dare you call me.......

Bakura: **STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Everyone looked at Bakura who now was looking very furious)."Yami Bakura how dare you lie to me how dare huh answer me" Bakura said looking now even more angrier!? "Now hold on I did go to the room just like I said but I did something extra that's all geesh" Yami Bakura said."Yugi I think we should go"Yami said. "Okay" Yugi said. WHAT... I GET IN TROUBLE FOR ARGUING AND HE DOESN'T!! THAT'S CRAZY.. "HE DIDN'T LIE TO HIS OTHER SIDE SAYING HE WAS JUST GOING IN A ROOM" Backura said interupting his other side!! "Well I'll see you later Bakura" Yugi said.

(The next morning Yami and yugi went to school). "Um...Yami you think we could go to the mall after school I really wanta get some new cards"yugi said. "Sure as long as Bakura doesn't find out".Yami said." Oh yeah I wonder what happened yesterday after we left his house".yugi said. Do you think Bakura would still be mad.Yugi said. No way he can keep a cool head. Yami said very calm.(Just then Bakura came walking up to yugi with his other half.) "Hi yugi" Bakura said. "Um...Hi Bakura a...and Yami Bakura" Yugi said studdering. "Hmmp"!Yami Bakura said while turning his head. "Be NiCe"!Bakura said looking at his Yami raising his tone a little bit. Um...Hi Yami B. said with a calm deep voice.(Both yami's starring at each other with disgust and hatred both of them clucthing their fist like their ready to at it)"Hi Yami B." Yami said. "Dont talk to me phoaroh" said Yami B.

Both Yami's started to look at each other when Yami said Yugi you and Bakura need to go now .Yami said looking at Bakura. O...O...Okay yugi said stuttering again. (Both Yugi and Bakura left without looking back) How dare tell my other side to leave me you Bi.....Bakura was cut off when Yami's fist hit him dead in the face. Get up Bakura your so weak even though you think you aren't.Yami said staring at Bakura. you...uph. This time Yami was cut off with a blow to the stomach. So is this how it's going to be fine...Bakura I challenge you to a duel said yami with determination in his eyes. Fine said Bakura but we can't play here so how about the **shadow realm !! **Either way you'll still lose said Yami more confident! Then they where both surrunded in darkness. Souls of humans coming and walking about and nothing but quietness. They have reached...the SHADOW REALM!!!

Okay they looked pretty good to me but it's you're reviews that will keep this story goin so sendim in!!! pweety pwease (puppy eyes staring)


End file.
